


R'n'R

by SunnyD_lite



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-05
Updated: 2007-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does the team deal with down time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	R'n'R

**Author's Note:**

> I've been lurking at **yin_again** journal and a few comments inspired this bit of fluff. Teyla and Ronon show up too.  
> Feedback/Concrit: Yes, PLEASE. These guys are fun to play with, but I'd like to do it well.

"Fine fine. I agreed to leave the lab only because you said I needed training."

"Yes." John leaned against the pillar as he watched McKay pace in front of him. He was fond of watching McKay pace. As the doctor walked towards him he saw the animated face and wild gestures, as the doctor walked away, well all that running for his life had done wonders for his ass.

"When you said training, I thought it was some useful skill, like flying or even weapons practice. What the hell are we doing here?"

"You didn't notice that we were headed to the South Pier?" John knew he hadn't. Rodney had been busy explaining his latest project. He could have directed them anywhere in the City.

"If I'd notice that, Colonel, I would have asked sooner now wouldn't I?"

Three, two, one.

"I'm waiting!" And there went the toe tapping. McKay couldn't be still to save his life.   
John knew this to be literally true given some of the situations they'd shared.

"Weir's ordered us to take down time."

"Which is what I was doing."

Unsurprised, if frustrated at that characterization of his time, John huffed. "McKay, you've been in your lab for the last fourteen hours!"

"Well, yes. That project I was telling you about, I was getting close to completing it. Plus the other simulation I'm running regarding how to modify some of the tech to make an actual replication, the Star Trek one not those robots in the mission reports."

"Tea. Earl Grey. Hot?"

"Sheppard that doesn't even merit commenting. Still not explaining why I'm here."

"R'n'R, McKay."

"I'm familiar with the concept."

"Considering that I dragged you from your LAB, I'm thinking not so much. Downtime does not happen at your place of work."

"It can."

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can't."

"Can and if you say can't I'm telling Weir that you are FIVE."

Which was the age Rodney looked with that pout.

"She's the one who told me to pull you out of the lab." Not that he hadn't come to the same conclusion on his own, but even McKay would pause before countermanding something Weir said. Didn't mean he'd do it, but he'd pause. "What we've got here is a failure to communicate."

"You certainly win for most movie quotes. Do you store nothing else in that brain of yours?"

He ignored that, it had been one of McKay's weaker efforts. Instead he reached behind the pillar to pull out his golf clubs.

"No."

Words were of no use at this point, so he raised an eyebrow.

The look of horror and repulsion was almost comical. "No way. I don't care if it's the end of a world. You can't make me touch that."

"That is one of the best, okay an average golf club. Not nearly as scary as half the stuff in the mess."

"But golf, you know what Twain said."

"We're not walking. It's a driving range."

"Still not sure how this qualifies as training and if it's not training you can't order me and if you can't order me then I'm heading back to do something productive today."

"It's training. Focus, hand-eye co-ordination. Social skills."

"Oh like our negotiations on the next planet are going to be sorted out on the back nine."

"Given everything else we've run into, why not?"

"Because no where but Earth would create the Scots and no one but the Scots would bother hitting little balls into holes."

"I'm telling Carson you said so."

"And again with the FIVE year old. What is up with you?"

"You need to relax. Golf is relaxing."

"And if you finish that syllogism I'll smack you with one of your own clubs!"

"You're only handling my club if you've got a proper grip."

"Colonel!"

"McKay!"

From the edge of the corridor, Teyla turned to Ronon and tilted her head. "I do not believe that this should be a team exercise, do you?"

Staring at their bickering teammates, Ronon shrugged, then said. "Mess?"

She nodded and said with a gentle smirk, "I think that we may have to save them both some of today's dessert. It appears that this could take a while."


End file.
